Harry Potter and the End of an Era
by unexpired
Summary: Harry's 6th year. No relation to HBP but OOTP spoilers!


**Disclaimer : **I do NOT own ANYTHING here, it all belongs to Ms. Rowling half way around the earth from where I live

A/N : This FanFic is Harry's 6th year, I'm gonna continue it to 7th, and after that as well. Long future plans!

* * *

**Chapter1 : The Dream**

A skinny boy with messy jet black hair woke with a start. Indeed this wasn't out of the ordinary for this peculiar boy. This boy was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He would be starting his 6th year in Hogwarts, the finest school for witcraft and wizardry out there in just a couple of weeks. However, he'd been having these dreams, ever since the beginning of the summer, very powerful dreams, yet they weren't unpleasant like the ones he had experienced before. In the dream, everything was white, and there would be his father, mother, Sirius Black, and a woman with long black hair Harry did not know. He couldn't move, he couldn't feel, he couldn't talk, smell, nor hear, he was just there. First the woman Harry did not know began to talk, but Harry couldn't hear it. After his mother, then his father, and lastly, Sirius would talk. Harry couldn't hear a single thing. Harry tried to scream back, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Than they would all fade, and Harry would wake up breathing hard and sweating all over.

Harry knew he should tell someone. He DEFINATELY did NOT want to make the same mistake he did with the dreams last year. He had been foolish enough to be manipulated by Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and evil wizard in the century, to go to the department of mysteries. The result was the death of Harry's greatest friend, and his Godfather, Sirius Black. Voldemort had sent him messages through Harry's scar, the mark that makes Harry special, the mark that Harry cheated death and brought Voldemort down. However Voldemort had returned, and had been using this as a weapon against Harry.

Harry couldn't tell the Dursleys, like they cared about his parents and his Godfather. Dumbledore, he had already tried sending him owls, but Harry's owl, Hedwig, always returned, with the same letter Harry had sent. His best friends Ron and Hermione, although Hermione was the top of the year, Harry doubted she could figure out anything about these dreams.

_Damn, I really want to talk to Sirius_ Harry thought bitterly _But that's obviously out of the question_

"Why?"

"Because he's dead, that's why... What!" Harry turned around whipping out his wand, "Who's there, show yourself!" Harry reached blindly into the dark, expecting to touch someone who was under an invisibility cloak.

_Damn it, I wish I had Moody's magical eye_

After minutes of swinging his arm in the dark, Harry was convinced that noone was there, or at least, not anymore.

0O0O0O0O0O

"Juice." Uncle Vernon said gruffly a piece of chewed toast falling from his mouth. Apparently, this year, the Dursleys are giving talking as little as possible in front of Harry, they just said thing in one word. Like Yes, or No, or simple words like Juice, or give. Harry didn't mind, the last thing he needed was an outlet to waste all his frustration on. He'd be expelled from Hogwarts for sure. Harry had already gone to a hearing for using magic outside of school and had almost been expelled. He didn't want to repeat that specific event again.

**_BOOM_**

All Harry could think about was the pain. The pain in his legs, his arms, his chest, his head...

Everything was going dark, Harry could see a burning ceiling falling, everything was going black...

_Harry?_

Am I dead?

Well, nearly

Harry?

Who are you?

Already forgotten my voice have you?

Sirius?

Yep

But you're dead!

And so nearly are you.

Oh yeah

And your time hasn't come yet

There is no place for you here Harry

Are you listening Harry?

Great you're making a dead person feel stupid now, happy?

What happened to me?

Death Eaters, that's what. Attacked the house, blew it, more like.

They couldn't just come in and Avada Kedavra me?

It's the magic in the house Harry, they can't harm you in the house, so they decided to blow up the house instead

Talk about radical...

Well it nearly worked didn't it?

You keep saying nearly, does that mean that I'm not dead?

Well, yea, if you were, you could see me right now, and you'd also see lots of other people

Like who?

Enough questions now Harry, for the time being, tada

Wait, Sirius, I want to ask you some more questions!

0O0O0O0O0O

Harry gasped, he opened his eyes. His pain was gone, somehow, he was untouched. Everything else though, was gone. Everything except for Harry, his clothes, and his wand in his back pocket, was gone. Then he heard a familiar Hoot and a flutter of wings. He looked up and saw Hedwig come down.

"Hedwig!" Harry said with joy, "Thank goodness you were out!"

"What's this?" said Harry noticing a small fine little note tied to Hedwig's leg.

_You're time has not come yet_

"Good luck Harry."

"Sirius?" Harry said spinning around. Nothing was there however, just a small little field where #4 privet drive used to exist.


End file.
